10 Years Later
by MsMickey
Summary: How will the Powerpuff Girls react to seeing their counterparts 10 years later at their high school reunion? Will love flourish, or more hearts break? After so many years how much has really changed?


Hi everyone! Finally posting a story on here. I hope that you all enjoy it.

Summary:

Everyone who graduates high school has a dream about how their 10 year reunion will play out. They imagine going back being the most successful, beautiful or powerful alumni and possibly catching the eye of that one unrequited crush. How will the Powerpuff Girls react to seeing their counterparts at their 10 year reunion?

PPGXRRB Pairing.

Rating is more based on implied adult situations and the character language in the story….the Greens use bad words lol

*I don't own the characters in the story

Blossom woke up the next morning blinking her eyes from the light that shone in through the curtains unfamiliar with her surroundings. It was gorgeous wherever she was. There was a large flat screen hanging on the wall, a door she assumed that lead out to the bathroom, a small sitting area and a big comfortable bed. She sat up taking the sheet with her to cover her body her actions from the previous night starting to reform in her head.

'Oh God.' She thought to herself and looked down at her companion one bright orange headed man that she hadn't stopped thinking about in 10 years. Brick Jojo.

It was all starting to clear up. Last night in the hotel lobby, seeing him for the first time in years was like seeing the sun again. He stood there with that air of confidence that he always had. His hair now shorter but framed his muscular and handsome face well. He wasn't the type to let himself go rather he looked stronger, built and his eyes were still as enchanting and haunting as ever.

She knew that there was a chance that he would be there, it was his high school reunion too. She just wasn't prepared of what his presence there would do to her. His younger brother noticed her first and smirked at her with that certain smile that hadn't changed in years and told Brick to look in her direction. She couldn't say that she wasn't pleased with the shocked look that came upon his features but it was suddenly replaced with something more sinister more lustful and the idea that he could possibly want her after all these years was an appealing thought. She knew that by no means was she ugly. She had such a fascinating look to her, the bright red hair that was still long but no where near the length of her teenage years, toned and trained body and her bubblegum pink eyes. She knew that she was attractive and was told that multiple times by multiple people but it was still quite affirming to know that he thought the same thing.

She saw him say something to his brother excusing himself and made his way towards her ignoring all others and quite simply dazzling her with his smile. He stood in front of her his blood red eyes meeting her pink ones and took a deep breath. It wasn't awkward because by no means was Brick Jojo an awkward person but it was hard to decide what to say after 10 years so he went with the obvious.

"Hey, it's nice to see you again." Learning forward he kissed her cheek softly causing her to warm up at the feel of him. And that set the tone for the entire night.

The rest of the night passed in a blur, after the typical small talk and catching up he convinced her to come get a drink with him at a smaller bar in the hotel away from the crowd and going against her better judgment she agreed to it. As the evening progressed and the liquor kept flowing she found him becoming more bold, pulling her towards him, resting her on his lap, kissing her shoulder ever so softly. There were very few moments where his hands weren't on her and she welcomed all of it. The feeling of his rough fingers against her smooth skin ignited something within her and she could only wish to feel him more.

Somewhere in the course of the evening he had convinced her to dance with him and she melted into the feeling of being in his arms and without prelude or notice he kissed her. It was almost too perfect like two halves coming together. She pulled herself more tightly against him needing the sensation of his lips against hers, wondering how she could have gone without this for so longer, and hoping to never be without it again. Each action was leading up to this point and now their desire for each other had boiled over. When he had asked her up to his room she was so past the point of return that she couldn't have formed any other response than yes. it felt like the elevator ride was purposely longer to keep her away from him to keep her as the perfect little girl uncorrupted by this former villain for just a little longer that by the time that they had actually made it into the room she was ready to cast aside all that just for one night with him.

As Blossom began to wake up so did her rational mind. She didn't just sleep with a person after not seeing them for ten years no matter how much she may have wanted it. She didn't sleep with Brick Jojo of all people either. She was beginning to panic and was thinking of the quickest means of escape. She looked to her side seeing him there so still and content, it made her heart break but she knew that once he woke up he would agree that her leaving was the best. She knew nothing of his life, he could have been married, dating someone, a father, instead giving into old feelings she hadn't once stopped to consider that and she felt disgusted with herself.

She got up but before she could even go on the hunt of looking for her clothes a hand darted out and she was caught by those captivating eyes.

"Don't leave." She shivered at the husky quality of his voice.

"Brick, I-"

"Don't leave." She noticed the pleading sound in his voice and Brick Jojo never begged.

Taking a seat back on the bed he handed her his shirt from the evening so that she'd be covered up and that way he had some ability to think, although she looked quite appetizing in his shirt.

"Brick, we had a great night I'll admit that but you have to admit it was a mistake."

He just shook his head. "No it wasn't a mistake, you and I together can never be a mistake."

She wanted to believe him so badly but she was scared. "Brick, you're making this harder than it has to be, let's just part here and be friends."

He came to her side of the bed kneeling in front of her taking her hands in his. "I can't just be friends with you Bloss. I've been waiting for a chance like this for ten years. I've been wishing and wanting you for so long and if you think that I'm just going to let you slip through my fingers again then you've got another thing coming. You want me too. I know that you do but you're scared I am too but as long as we're together and as long as I have you I know it's going to be okay."

He stopped his hand going to cup her cheek as her eyes filled with unshed tears looked at him.

"Bloss please, take a chance on us."

Blossom breathed in. This wonderful, charming perfect man was there in front of her his heart on the line begging for a chance and how could she not give it to him.

She nodded her head to which he jumped up and tackled her to the bed causing her to burst into giggles as his lips connected to her skin.

Once they had calmed down enough he held her in his arms. "I love you baby."

She smiled brightly his words warming her. "I love you too."

That morning they spent in each other's arms catching up in a less tense sexed up state. She was pleased to know that he had done well for himself in business and he actually owned the hotel they were staying at. She was also happy to know that there was no other woman in his life fiancé or otherwise and that at the end of the day he wanted her and that no one else could ever compare. He sat there proudly as she told him all about becoming a lawyer and making her dream a reality. It saddened him to think that he wasn't a part of that journey but he would be from now on.

It may have taken 10 years but having her in his arms looking out at the city skyline sipping at a cup of coffee made it all worth it.

Butch watched his brother make his way over to the red head happy for him. Brick could be an annoying dick most of the time but he was a good brother and friend and that the leader of the PPG was the one factor missing in making him 100% happy. He knew that if she was here her brunette sister had to be somewhere nearby and his first guess was the hotel bar.

Buttercup Utonium the name alone filled him with a fiery passion that he couldn't figure out whether it was a good or bad thing. They were both considered the hot heads of their siblings, instinctive, and brutal but he also knew that there was a soft side to her. There was very little that she wouldn't do to protect the people that she loved, she could be soft and sweet and loving and for a short span of time that affection was towards him.

He sighed not seeing her there but if he knew her like he did he knew that she wouldn't make herself seen until she wanted to be.

"Two beers pleased." Speak of the devil he turned and saw her standing there was beautiful as ever with a small smirk (that she had gotten from him) cut across her perfect features.

"I assume one of those are for me babe." He asked his deep green eyes meeting her enchanting lime colored ones. She nodded and it gave him a chance to look her over. Her body was still as perfect as ever he assumed that she had stayed active all these years. She was surprisingly wearing a dress that was short cutting across her thighs showing off her perfect legs and her hair was longer brushing past her shoulders. She was still fucking gorgeous, even more so than he could have remembered. Glancing north he couldn't help but notice the necklace adorning her neck and recognized the familiar item. He had given it to her during their senior year. It was one of the first things that he had ever bought for a girl.

They sat their awkwardly sipping at their beers neither one knowing what to say. They never were talkers, more doers, their actions spoke for them.

"This is bullshit, let's go talk." And with that he followed her out of the bar into the night. The balcony was pretty empty so they took a seat next to fireplace. He noticed the way that the flames seemed to dance across her skin making her looking enchanting, deadly and he knew that it was only a matter of time before she completely destroyed him yet again. Butch Jojo had very few weaknesses he wasn't built that way but Buttercup was the one person that could make him do most anything.

"I'm sorry Butch." Well he wasn't expecting that.

"I'm so sorry, I never should have broken up with you. I was scared and worried about the future and that clouded my better judgment. I never should have done that and I regret that decision every day." While her words seemed sincere he had cemented so many walls around his heart that they couldn't break through.

He stood up and started pacing. "That's absolute crap Buttercup. How dare you lie to me? You know what you did. You know what you were doing. You destroyed me! You broke my heart into so many fucking pieces and left me this shell of a person when you decided to just end our relationship. It's a fucking miracle that I'm still alive after that shit. So don't tell me that you're sorry and expect for everything to just be okay." He yelled the pent up pain and anger of 10 years coming to a head.

"Butch I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, that's not even what I'm asking for. I just wanted to apologize, you deserve that much and a whole lot more. I'm not the same girl that I was and I know that I screwed up the best thing that happened to me and I have to live with that every day I was just so scared, terrified of the future of everything that I gave up the one person that would have made it all okay."

He just laughed. "Scared, that's really what you're going to go with. I was ready to do anything, to give you anything just so that we could be together. I would have followed you to the ends of the Earth but you didn't even try Buttercup, you just gave up."

"I know Butch, I do. And I've been waiting so long to tell you that."

"You had my number, if you knew this whole time you could have called or text or sent a freaking carrier pigeon. But I don't hear from you for ten years. I know nothing about your life after being part of it for so long."

"I couldn't do it. I felt so ashamed over my actions and guilty that I couldn't have done it."

"Who the fuck are you? My Buttercup the one that I loved was never this weak or scared. It's not you."

"You're right." He laughed.

"That's the first time that you've ever said that."

"I don't deserve anything from you. Even you just being willing to listen to me is more than I deserve. I just wanted you to know that there hasn't been a day that I haven't thought of you. Every time something amazing happened to me my first instinct was to call you. And I should have. I never stopped loving you, I still do." With that admission and tears freely flowing she made her way back into the hotel to leave.

"I still love you too." It was a whisper so faint that she wasn't sure that she heard it but she looked and could almost see an image of her 18 year old Butch standing there with hopeful but sad eyes.

"Butch I-"She was immediately cut off by his lips crashing against hers in a heavy and passionate kiss. She clung onto him onto this feeling that made her feel alive. She grasped and pulled at him needing to be as close to him as possible. His familiar scent of mint invading her senses reminding her of a happier time when they were together. His strong arms trapping her keeping her close to him. It was familiar and wonderful and everything that she had been missing.

When they separated she looked at him curiously unsure of what this meant and needing to take his lead. She just hoped that this wasn't the last time that she'd be seeing him.

He rested his forehead against hers. "I've missed that. I don't know what is going to happen to us Butterbabe. I think we still have a few things to figure out but all I know is that I love you and I can't spend another second without you." This caused the tears to burst from her eyes and she tightened her arms around him sobbing into his shirt. She knew that she didn't deserve a second chance but he was so willing to give it to her that she couldn't pass this opportunity. Her heart fluttered hearing one of his many nicknames he had for her and it filled her with hope. This time she wasn't scared about what the future held rather she was excited and ready to see where it led.

Boomer returned with drinks in hand where he had left his brothers but not finding them there. He stood there awkwardly looking around and finally spotting them each with their counterpart. Of course. He knew that it was only a matter of time that he took would be looking into the sky blue eyes of one Bubbles Utonium. During high school he and Bubbles had formed a tight friendship. They were each other's confidant and friend and he knew that she was a driving force behind all of his successes. They were good friends but that's all that they were even though he had much stronger feelings towards the blonde. But she had a steady boyfriend all through high school and college. The last he had heard she was engaged and after hearing that he just stopped checking in on her. She had someone else that could be there for her why torture himself.

"Boomer…" He turned and saw her standing there as beautiful and angelic as the day they met. Her bright blue eyes looked up at him with joy, her blonde locks hanging loosely around her shoulders like a halo. She was gorgeous and caused his old feelings of want to rush back but he had to remind himself that she belonged to another and he had to let her go.

"Hi Bubbles, it's nice seeing you again." He told her politely and drew her into a hug. He had to choke back the sigh that wanted to form at having her in his arms. She fit perfectly against him as though that was where she was always meant to be.

'Fuck, remember she has a husband.' With that he pulled away abruptly surprising her.

"How have you been?" He asked taking a sip of his drink needing all the liquid courage he could get to make it through the night. He figured they just make small talk, she'd probably reintroduce her husband to him, he'd get through it awkwardly all the while wishing that it was him at her side and then they would say their goodbyes and he could go on living his life without her.

"I've been good." She went on to talk about finishing up school and was now actually a veterinarian, being able to talk to animals helped. He was completely enchanted by her, how she spoke with such cheerfulness and excitement. It made his heart clench as an image of them sitting on a couch her in his lap talking about her day so animatedly appeared in his mind. Alas, that would just be a fantasy.

"How about you?" He paused of a moment having lost himself in his fantasy then recovered. He explained that he was working with one of the top technology firms in the country as their primary design and artistic developer. She was so impressed and took out her phone asking whether he had designed the layout. He blushed and nodded his head. It made him so happy to see her so proud of him. In his earlier years he had never considered art but he found out that she had a passion for it so he took all the classes he could and found that he had a natural talent for it. He pursued it and ultimately ended up where he did.

He decided to breach the topic of her relationship status once there was a lull in the conversation.

"Where's your husband?"

She looked up at him surprised and made him wonder where he had asked the wrong thing.

"Uhm, did you book a room or something or can we go talk somewhere in private." She asked to which he nodded taking her hand and leading her out to the lobby towards the private elevators. It helped that his brother owned the hotel and he and Butch had their own permanent rooms. Upon entering he removed his jacket placing it on a chair and went to the small kitchen. Bubbles amused herself by walking around and looking at the different pictures that he had up. She couldn't help but smile seeing a picture of them from their younger days.

"Here you go Bubbles." He had made her a cup of hot coco with whip cream her go to drink since she was a kid, he still remembered.

They took a seat on the couch and she pulled her legs to the side of her.

She took a deep breath before beginning. "We dated through college and once we both graduated we planned on getting married. Everything seemed like it was perfect we were the picture perfect couple. He got an internship in Citiesville during our last year and we were both excited for him hoping that it would turn into a full time position after school. So he was there 5 days out of the week for hours and I understood the demands of it I did. Eventually though he started staying later and when he was home he was more distant and touchy. He had changed and I didn't know what caused it but we had been together for so long that I just dealt with it. We were the perfect couple and all couples had some problems. It was a week before graduation and we're talking about our plans, where I was going to go to finish up Veterinary school and he just drops a bomb on me. He had been cheating on me with his boss for almost the entirety of the year. What's worse is that he didn't seem remorseful in the least almost like he was proud of what he did and he tells me that he's leaving me for her. I was devastated I gave him almost 8 years of my life and for him to just leave me like that. What's wrong with me?" She burst into tears at reliving those memories and Boomer couldn't help but take her into his arms comforting her as best as he could.

What a fucking moron. How could anyone do that to her of all people? She was the kindest and most loving and gentle person and for someone to treat her so callously was unforgiveable. Especially, when it was the person that she should have trusted the most. But while he did truly feel bad for what happened to her he also felt a spark within him that maybe now they could have a shot.

"Nothing is wrong with you Bubbles, you're perfect. He was an idiot and never deserved you. You're so beautiful and wonderful and if he couldn't see what a catch you were then that's his loss." He told her passionately wanting to erase any doubt in her mind that she was anything short of perfect.

"Oh Boomie, you've always known what to say." She sniffled resting her head against his chest.

"I'm over him, I'll tell you that much I guess it just hurt but my life is great and I'm happier without him." She assured him making him smile. That did it, he was making a move. There wasn't a more perfect opportunity than now.

"I'm glad you deserve nothing less than a happy life."

"So uh, how about you. You can't tell me you don't have a perfect girlfriend?" She asked curiously feeling a stab at her heart at the thought of her Boomie with another girl. He just laughed shaking his head.

"No, no girlfriend. You see I've had this ideal of a perfect girl since I was twelve and no one has ever come close."

This broke her heart. She was happy for him but at the same time it killed her that they had once again missed their chance. She knew on some level that he had feelings towards her in high school but she already had a boyfriend and she couldn't just dump him. But if she was being perfectly honest with herself Boomer was an ideal. He was so kind and handsome. He had always been there for her through everything and if he had found someone to share his life with and made him happy that was all that she wanted for him.

"Tell me about her." She wanted to be a supportive friend and she also wanted a visual of this girl that had everything that she wanted.

"Well she's beautiful. She has golden blonde hair and beautiful clear blue eyes." As he was saying this he had begun to nuzzle her neck causing her to sigh at the sweet sensation.

"Tell me more." She breathed.

"She has an incredible body, she's tiny compared to me but she perfectly formed. Long legs, tiny waist, soft skin." His fingers were tracing over her exposed skin leaving tingling feelings across her body.

"Ya…" She moaned pushing herself against him more.

"Yup, she's gorgeous but she's also kind and caring. She's sweet and soft and sexy and an Angel. And I've loved her since the moment I saw her." And with that he pulled her into a heady kiss. Bubbles felt herself becoming completely unglued at his lips against hers never knowing that anything could feel this good. His lips were soft and demanding against hers and she couldn't help but fall completely under his will.

"Bubbles, I love you. I always have." This caused the tears to reappear in her eyes and she launched herself against him in joy.

"I love you too Boomie. I'm sorry that it took us this long." He brushed back a strand of her hair and looked at her softly kissing her forehead.

"I would have waited forever for you."

Thanks for taking the time to read my little story, I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Depending on interest I may post additional chapters.

Take care darlings!


End file.
